


Little Things

by GypsySisters



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Keenler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsySisters/pseuds/GypsySisters





	

He promised he’d keep her safe. When her mother died, and her father disappeared, he made a promise to himself that he’d keep her safe, that he’d watch over her and make sure her past wouldn’t haunt her any longer. He set her up with a new identity, a new family, a new chance.

There was nothing new for him, however. There was only the work, the insatiable need to bury his grief. He wanted to make the world better, but he found himself crumbling under the weight of his broken heart.

So he’d visit her.

“She’s too young to remember me,” he told himself.

But she did. She remembered him.

She brought him a bouquet of dandelions and asked him to weave them into her hair. He laughed, “I…I don’t know how to do that!”

“Then you’ll learn!”

She wore pink skirts and twirled in the grass and asked him to sing for her. “I…I can’t sing.”

“Please! Please?!”

She grasped his hands and pleaded, looking at him with her mother’s eyes. He felt himself tear up and looked away.

He felt foolish. He stood to leave. He should have never come.

But…when he got home there was a text waiting for him with a video her new parents had taken of her, asking when he’d be back.

He came the next week and told her to bring him flowers, because he’d learned how to weave them, and they made crowns out of wildflowers until not a petal was left in the yard.

They watched the sun set over the trees. She curled up in his lap. And he hummed a Beyoncé song while she clung to his neck.

“I miss her,” little Agnes said, then started to cry.

Ressler held her and murmured in her ear, “I know. It’s ok. You’re ok. I’ve got you. Everything will be ok.” Together they ached as the sky turned flaming red.


End file.
